


I Know It When I See It

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comment Fic, Crossover, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Edmund share a common interest. Brief scene of a Narnia/X-Files crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It When I See It

Left alone by King Edmund (and Mulder was still having a hard time reconciling this young man with the Edmund he'd met on the other side of the wardrobe door) in his private study, Mulder stood before the bookshelves on the far wall, gazing at all the books with great interest.

_History of the Northern Giants, Galmian Sea Tales, Dragons of the East_ … Mulder was fascinated, running his finger along the spines as he studied the titles. _The World Ash Tree Revealed, Genealogy of the Narnian and Archenlander Royal Families, The Love Secrets of the Tisroc's Concubines, Volume I_...Mulder paused at the last title. Just Volume I? Oh, wait, it looked like a rather extensive collection.

Mulder pulled Volume IX off the shelf, and started thumbing through it. Well. The poetry wouldn't win any awards, but the diagrams, and the illustrations were... very thorough. Explicitly detailed. And in very vivid color. Mulder decided he really needed to examine this book closely, and he sat down to do just that.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and King Edmund entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mister Mulder. I hope..." He trailed off as he saw the book Mulder was holding.

"This is fascinating reading, your Majesty." Mulder grinned as the young king glanced around the room, looking anywhere except at Mulder.

"Er." Edmund cleared his throat. "That's not mine."


End file.
